narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jikki Yunomi
Jikki Yunomi (''湯のみ太実機, Yunomi Jikki)'' is a member of the Yunomi Clan in the Land of Tea, and one of the three members of the Kishusan. Background At age seven, Jikki, like all others in his clan, was taught their techniques involving porcelain. These techniques lead to the staining of the clan’s lips and tongue and mark the age at which one will craft their mask. These masks one crafts are used to hide one’s appearance for their entire lives. Personality Jikki is fueled by an endless bloodlust and is rather controlling for someone who is not the leader of the squad. He can also be described as cold-hearted and extremely superstitious as well, often carrying certain herbs or amulets of luck upon him to cleanse the air with and complete clan-wide rituals. While he may be cold and judgmental, Jikki is incredibly loyal to his teammates and family, believing that he would die for any of them in an instant. Furthermore, Jikki is fearless and his capabilities are endless. He will do anything to ensure the safety of those he feels warm regard towards. While he may not show his emotions as he believes that this makes him a weaker person, Jikki does feel that his loyalty is a sworn being, that will enact revenge upon him if it is to be broken. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Jikki’s specialties lie in his clan’s techniques. Though they may be unexplored by researchers, as they are heavily guarded secrets, Jikki, like a few others in his clan has adapted these hidden techniques to fit the battlefield. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.